Meta Combat
The power to fight/defeat anything using physical combat. Combination of Absolute Combat and Logic Manipulation. Also Called *Meta Fighter Capabilities User can fight/defeat anything, including concepts and immaterial things, using physical combat. This means they can fight things that should not be able to be fought. For example users could gain immortality by fighting and defeating death with only physical combat. On the more absurd levels users can take on beings that have no form and still punch their lights out. Primordial entities, universal abstracts, eldritch abominations, and God itself can all be fought and bested using only physical combat. Applications *'Absolute Combat' - The user has unparalleled combative skills. **'Absolute Unarmed Combat' - The user's own physical combat skills are virtually limitless, even without a weapon. **'Divine Combat' - The user's own combat skills can overpower gods and other divine or immortal entities. **'Weapon Proficiency' - The users have unimaginable levels of proficiency with any weapon, whether it's man-made or supernatural. *'Absolute Condition' - User are the pinnacle of fighting condition. *'Boundary Manipulation' - The user can fight and defeat any boundary they face. **'Meta Transcendence' - The user can fight and defeat any weakness they may have. *'Freedom' - Fight and defeat anything/anyone that binds them. *'Indomitable Will' - The user owe a lot of their outrageous ability to sheer willpower. *'Logic Defiance' - The user can perform feats only explained by defying logic. *'Meta Power Immunity' - The user faces beings who should be able to destroy them with a gesture. *'Non-Physical Interaction' - The user can interact with none physical things in combat. *'Omni-Negation' - The user can negate the abilities of their opponents. *'Paradox Manipulation' - Uncontrolled, but given users feats they clearly ignore logic. *'Personal Probability Manipulation' - Fight and defeat any undesired outcome. *'Possibility Inducement' - The user have a habit of making the impossible possible. *'Singularity' - The user are existences that are completely unique. *'Selective Invincibility' - The user' combat abilities simply can not be defeated. **'Immutability' - The user is immune any/all affects, supernatural or otherwise. *'Selective Interaction' - The user can select what interacts with them in combat. *'Transcendent Negation' - The user can negate the powers of transcendent beings, allowing them to harm and defeat them in physical combat. *'Unpredictability' - The user's penchant for breaking logic make them unpredictable. Associations *Berserker Physiology *Combat Embodiment *Combat Merging *Conceptual Combat *Conceptual Attacks *Divine Combat *Heroism Embodiment *Logic Manipulation *Raw Power *Ultimate Invincibility *Zenith Limitations *Having this doesn't actually guarantee that you'll win even against others of the same combat prowess. *Cannot beat an Omnipotent being. Known Users See Also: Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?. Gallery Aquarion Kou.jpg|Aquarion Kou (Aquarian Logos) was able to defeat nothingness itself by punching it to death. Asura Meta.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) defeats all his foes with his fist. The most notable being the creator and ruler of his universe. Setsuna.jpg|Setsuna (Angel Sanctuary) defeated God by chopping his head off. Guts Combat.jpg|Guts (Berserk) was able to defeat Ganishka an extremely powerful being made of mist and later defeat the Sea God which is the berserkverse version of an eldritch abomination. He did all these things using physical combat. Bastet.jpg|Bast (Egyptian Mythology) defeated Apep the embodiment of darkness, evil, and chaos using physical combat. Super Tengen Toppa Gurenn Lagann.jpg|The most evolved form of the Gurren Lagann can fight anything from concepts to universal forces using physical combat. Protagonist Shin.jpg|The different Player Characters (Shin Megami Tensei) routinely take on foes such as major deities. Beings like Izanami, Brahma, Shiva, Vishnu, The Four Archangels, Lucifer, and company and at least two games make you challenge God all the while using physical combat. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of melee. Videos File:Simon vs The Anti Spiral Fist Fight